<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remembrance by HalflingRanger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510879">Remembrance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingRanger/pseuds/HalflingRanger'>HalflingRanger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castiel Loves Peanut Butter and Jelly (Supernatural), Fluff, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe I'll figure out someday, Movie Night, POV Dean Winchester, Sam and Jack are only mentioned by name, Sharing a Bed, Short, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalflingRanger/pseuds/HalflingRanger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes a moment and reflects on moments with Cas and realizes what makes him happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remembrance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you enjoy it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean opens his eyes, feeling unusually refreshed. Surprising, considering the last time he was able to sleep through the whole night was when he was four. As he shifts to get out of bed, he finds something holding him around his waist. Arms are what that something is, and they are holding on tightly. His memory of the previous night is fuzzy, but not enough to know that he hadn’t gone out or picked anyone up. His night had consisted of watching movies and drinking beers with Sam, Jack, and Cas.</p><p> </p><p>As he thinks back, he starts to remember. He remembers starting to fall asleep on the couch during Lilo and Stitch, which was Cas’s pick. He remembers his head falling onto Cas’ shoulder and Cas shifting until Dean was practically laying on him. He remembers the warmth lulling him into a deep sleep. He remembers waking a little to a feeling of weightlessness. He remembers being placed into his bed. He remembers asking Cas to stay. He remembers Cas agreeing. He remembers the bed shifting under Cas’ weight. He remembers Cas asking to hold him. He remembers saying yes. He remembers the feeling of those arm closing around him. He remembers.</p><p> </p><p>He turns to face Cas and finds him asleep. These days his grace had started to become more and more depleted, resulting in these kinds of instances. He remembers one day near the start when he had started feeling hungry. He remembers Cas had excitedly gone into the kitchen, eager to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, only to discover they had no jelly. He remembers Cas had looked so disappointed that Dean had immediately offered to get to take him to get more. He remembers Cas had looked so happy, but not as much as when he finally took a bite of his sandwich. He remembers the first thing Cas said was, “It doesn’t taste of molecules,” and he had the gummiest smile for the rest of the day. Dean smiles at the memory.</p><p> </p><p>Cas shifts in his sleep and pulls Dean out of his thoughts. He watches Cas’s face, looking so peaceful and handsome. He remembers another time the first time Cas had gotten sick. He remembers Cas had been asleep in one of the armchairs, he had looked restless and in pain. He remembers he had woken Cas, trying to move him back to Cas’ room. He remembers promising to bring him medicine and soup. He remembers hand feeding him soup. He remembers tucking Cas in. He remembers realizing he’d happily take care of Cas always. He remembers sitting with Cas until he was healthy. He remembers the hug he got in thanks. He remembers that was the moment he realized he was in love.</p><p> </p><p>Dean is pulled out of his thoughts again when Cas opens his eyes. Dean smiles, and Cas smiles back. He’ll remember the moment he told Cas he loved him for the rest of his life. He’ll remember Cas opening his eyes. He’ll remember smiling. He’ll remember feeling nervous but certain in the response he would get. He’ll remember the saying the words. He’ll remember the look of joy on Cas’ face. He’ll remember the moment Cas told him he loved him for the rest of his life. He’ll remember their first kiss, and second, and third. And as he pulls Cas in for their fourth kiss, he knows that this is the first of many moments he’ll remember.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>